Benutzer Blog:Gundolf60/15 Jahre Fluch der Karibik
Heute, am 2. September 2003, also heute vor 15 Jahren startete in den deutschen Kinos Fluch der Karibik. Ist das wirklich schon so lange her? Okay, wenn ich in den Spiegel schaue oder mein Alter nachrechne, wenn ich in den Ausweis sehe … ja, da hat sich seitdem was verändert … Am 2. September 2003 war ich in einem wirklich heißen Sommer (der war ebenso heiß und trocken wie der, der diese Jahr die Landwirtschaft heimgesucht hat) am Bodensee in Urlaub, hörte mindestens dreimal am Tag „White Flag“ von Dido im Radio (ein Song, der als „Kurze-Hosen-Urlaubs-Song“ in die familiäre Geschichte einging, den ich bis heute mit diesem Film verbinde) – und wollte so schnell wie möglich ins Kino. Im Kino in Lindau im Bodensee lief der Film zwar – auch zu normalmenschlichen Zeiten – aber mit … sagen wir … äußerst eingeschränkten Parkmöglichkeiten im Bereich des Kinos. Und wenn man dann zwar im Kreis Lindau in Urlaub ist, aber ein Auto benutzen muss, um in erreichbare Nähe des Kinos in Lindau zu kommen, dann hat man schlechte Karten. Mein lieber Schatz, meine bessere Hälfte, brachte es fertig, mich soweit zu beruhigen, dass ich mich bis zu meinem Geburtstag gute drei Wochen später geduldete. Das Kino in Elmshorn ist für uns zwar auch nur mit dem Auto erreichbar, hat aber wenigstens genügend Parkplätze. Es war eine Menge Reklame gemacht worden. Eigentlich kein Wunder, denn die beteiligten Schauspieler in den größeren Rollen waren entweder weitgehend unbekannt (Geoffrey Rush, Jack Davenport) oder noch sehr jung (Keira Knightley, die während der Dreharbeiten gerade erst 18 Jahre alt geworden war; Orlando Bloom, der zwar namentlich durch Der Herr der Ringe bekannt war, den aber noch keiner im Original gesehen hatte). Am bekanntesten waren noch Jonathan Pryce, der einige Jahre zuvor in James Bond – Der Morgen stirbt nie den Schurken Elliott Carver gegeben hatte und Johnny Depp, dessen bis dahin bekanntester Film wohl Edward mit den Scherenhänden gewesen war. Für jene, die die beiden ersten Teile von Der Herr der Ringe gesehen hatten und auch die Begleitliteratur dazu verschlungen hatten, wäre Reklame nicht unbedingt nötig gewesen; schließlich war mit Orlando Bloom einer der neun Gefährten buchstäblich mit an Bord und auch der Erste der Hauptriege dieser (im September 2003 noch nicht abgeschlossenen) Trilogie, von dem ein neuer Film auf den Markt kam. Aber Piratenfilme hatten im Jahr 2003 einen ziemlich erbärmlichen Ruf. Hollywood hatte wegen der deutlich zu hohen Kosten für Filme mit alten Schiffen seit dem Ende der Fünfzigerjahre des 20. Jh. mit diesem Thema kaum noch etwas am Hut. In den Sechzigern und Siebzigern hatte sich die italienische Filmindustrie daran versucht, hatte damit in Europa auch halbwegs Erfolg, was aber meist dem Bekanntheitsgrad der Schauspieler zu verdanken gewesen war. Erst in den Neunzigern erwachte in Hollywood wieder vorsichtiges Interesse – und verlosch fast so schnell, wie es entstanden war. Hook (1991) war durchaus ein finanzieller Erfolg, spielte bei 70 Mio. US-$ Produktionskosten weltweit rd. 300 Mio. US-$ ein, war auch ein künstlerischer Erfolg, wurden ihm doch 5 Oscarnomnierungen zuteil (Ausstattung, Kostümdesign, Makeup, Visuelle Effekte, Originalsong; keiner davon wurde gewonnen), hatte mit eine Starbesetzung wie Dustin Hoffmann, Robin Williams in den Hauptrollen und Gwyneth Paltrow, Maggie Smith und Carrie Fisher in kleinen Nebenrollen, erfüllte die Erwartungen bei den Kritikern allerdings nicht. Die Piratenbraut von 1995 mit Geena Davis und Matthew Modine war ein grandioser Fehlschlag gewesen, hatte 98 Mio. US-$ gekostet, aber nur 10 Mio. US-$ jemals eingespielt. Der Schatzplanet (2002) von Buena Vista (Disney!), der das Geschehen mit Blick auf die Popularität von Science-Fiction-Filmen in den Weltraum verlegte, war ebenfalls als Flop einzustufen, weil 140 Mio. US-Dollar Produktionskosten nicht einmal 110 Mio. US-$ Einnahmen gegenüberstanden, davon gerade mal 38 Mio. US-$ auf dem amerikanischen Markt. Für die Geschichte (nicht das Drehbuch!) zeichneten übrigens Ted Elliott und Terry Rossio verantwortlich. Kommen euch die Namen bekannt vor? Und in diesem Klima wagte Disney erneut einen Piratenfilm. Mit einem Drehbuch von Ted Elliott und Terry Rossio. Einen Realfilm. Mit schwimmenden Schiffen. Mit eher unbekannten Akteuren, jungen oder als schräge bekannten Schauspielern … Und mit CGI, dieser neuen Trickmethode, die „Der Herr der Ringe“ technisch erst möglich gemacht hatte. Obendrein erst ab 12 Jahren frei – für Disney schier eine Revolution. Eine sehr erfolgreiche Revolution. Die Tatsache, dass Fluch der Karibik zwei Monate vor dem Start in Deutschland in den USA eingeschlagen hatte wie ein Bombe, dass er seine Produktionskosten von rd. 143 Mio. US-$ nach drei Wochen bereits eingespielt hatte (nur in den USA, wohlgemerkt, denn alles andere zählt für Hollywood nicht!), dass er bereits in 37 Ländern erfolgreich lief, schien die Verantwortlichen nicht wirklich zu beruhigen. Jede Zeitschrift, jede Tageszeitung enthielt Artikel, Appetithäppchen in Form von Bildern, damit auch bloß keiner zu Hause blieb, wenn der Film in Deutschland starten würde. Jede erreichbare Litfaßsäule war mit Plakaten zum Film gepflastert … Mein Geburtstag war 2003 ein Donnerstag. Dass ich dennoch nachmittags ins Kino konnte verdankte ich einer schönen Regelung meines damaligen Arbeitgebers: Am Geburtstag gab es einen halben Tag frei. Um zwölf konnte ich die heiligen Hallen verlassen, wir gingen in Wedel am Willkommhöft (der Schiffsbegrüßungsanlage des Hamburger Hafens) essen, um halb vier begann die Vorstellung in Elmshorn – und ich war total hin und weg. Nicht nur wegen des eigentlichen Grundes meines Interesses, der zwei Beine hat, aus Canterbury in England kommt, einen Meter achtzig groß ist, braune Augen und dunkelbraunes Haar hat und unverschämt gut aussieht. Nein, auch die Thematik als solche hatte mich voll erwischt. Piratenfilme waren schon immer etwas für mich (für das Interesse an Segelschiffen habe ich wahrscheinlich genug Salzwasser im Blut), aber dieser hier, in dem die Piraten einen Schatz loswerden wollen, statt ihn einsacken zu wollen, diese ganze Geistergeschichte, die eine besondere Würze ist, ein ideales junges Paar, das sich nicht erst zusammenraufen muss, eine humorvolle Inszenierung, herrlich verknotete Dialogsätze und eine Besetzung, der anzusehen war, dass sie bei den Dreharbeiten ihren Spaß gehabt hatten, das alles ließ Fluch der Karibik zu einem meiner erklärten Lieblingsfilme werden. Das Einzige, was mich an Fluch der Karibik etwas störte, war der Umstand, dass es außer den Werbemaßnahmen vor dem Film und dem Soundtrack auf CD keinerlei weitere Materialien gab. Keinen Roman zum Film, keine Begleitliteratur, keine Replikas wie Ringe oder auch das Aztekenmedaillon, keine Modelle – nichts. Null. Von Der Herr der Ringe war ich da schon etwas verwöhnt. Selbst bei der Veröffentlichung der DVD schoss sich Disney ziemlich ins Knie. Sie erschien erst Mitte Januar 2004, als das Weihnachtsgeschäft 2003 natürlich längst Geschichte war. Selbst ein englisches Buch zum Film war erst im Mai 2004 zu haben. Am Sonntag nach meinem Geburtstag 2003, als meine bessere Hälfte Wochenendbesuch nach Hause brachte, rief ich mir spontan ein Taxi und fuhr nochmals ins Kino nach Elmshorn, bewaffnet mit einem Bleistift und einem leeren Notizbuch, um irgendwie die Dialoge zu kapern, um mir mein eigenes Buch zum Film zu schreiben. Dieser Kinobesuch hat mich auch für alle Zeiten gelehrt, nie wieder kurz vor Beginn einer Kinovorstellung etwas zu trinken. Mitten im Film raus zu müssen, weil der körpereigene Abwassertank wegen Überfüllung fiept und nicht die Pausentaste drücken zu können, ist schon blöd. Es schien, als sei Disney vom unerwarteten Erfolg des Films so überrumpelt worden, dass keinerlei Merchandising betrieben wurde, weil man es gar nicht erst für nötig gehalten hatte. Das erste Stück Merchandising zu diesem Film, das in meinem Blickfeld auftauchte, war eine etwa 20 cm große Actionfigur von Captain Jack Sparrow, die ein Händler für solches Filmmerchandising in seinem Schaukasten im Bahnhof Hamburg Dammtor ausstellte. Das war Mitte 2005, schätze ich. Zu dem Zeitpunkt liefen bereits die Dreharbeiten zu Fluch der Karibik 2 und Disney kam langsam in die Spur, dieses Mal rechtzeitig Begleitmaterial zu produzieren. Mein Besuch bei besagtem Händler war allerdings erfolglos. Will Turner hatte er nicht im Angebot … und Jack war nie der Mittelpunkt meines Interesses. Erst kurz vor der Veröffentlichung von Fluch der Karibik 2 am 27. Juli 2006 lief so etwas wie eine Merchandsing-Maschine richtig an. Den Roman zum ersten Teil gab es ab dem 1. Mai 2006, gekauft habe ich ihn am 18. Mai, als ich gerade aus dem Urlaub zurück war. Seither habe ich eine gewisse Sammlung in Sachen Fluch der Karibik aufgebaut, die sich wahrlich nicht nur auf die DVDs mit den Filmen und die CDs der Soundtracks beschränkt. Ich liebe diese Filmreihe, habe dazu auch einiges an Fanfiction produziert (Interessierte finden sie auf Fanfiktion.de (Autor Gundolf) und – in verbesserter Form – auf meiner eigenen Webseite Gundolfs Bibliothek ). Und weil ich nun mal Will-Turner-Fan und unbekehrbarer Willabeth-Freak bin, war Teil 4 der, dem ich das Geld für die Kinokarte schlicht verweigert habe. Den sehe ich tatsächlich nur zu Forschungszwecken … Und ich hoffe auf einen 6. Teil, in dem mein Liebling hoffentlich wieder vorne mitspielt. Und wenn es nicht so sein sollte, habe ich immer noch das, was Annaeru dazu auf Fanfiktion.de geschrieben hat. Pirates of the Caribbean 6: Dead Men’s Return ist für Willabeth-Fans wirklich zu empfehlen. Euer Gundolf Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag